Code vs Jules
by kevlar624
Summary: Spike has the day off and Jules goes to see him after shift.


**Title:** Code vs Jules  
 **Characters:** Spike Scarlatti, Jules Callaghan  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Jules  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Beta:** Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint and/or anything related to it.  
 **A/N:** I'm aware this is a rare pairing. The idea came out of nowhere and it was inspired by a picture. Even if you don't agree with the pairing, I hope you enjoy the fic anyway. :)

* * *

Spike had been home from a meeting with one of the federal agencies in Toronto for a few hours. He was asked to consult on a case involving high level encryption. He was given the day off from SRU because the agency was quite persistent so he had to go. After he changed, he sat on the couch and started working on the program they wanted him to crack, which was where Jules found him when she got home from work.

He looked up when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He smiled when he saw it was Jules. He checked his watch and learned that Team One was just got off shift.

"Hey, Spike. How's the meeting? Do they finally learn about your hacker life and offered you a deal in exchange of jail time?" Jules teased, leaning down for a kiss.

Spike looked up and gave her the kiss before rolling his eyes. "I do not have a hacker life. And the meeting is boring. They just want me to crack something."

Jules chuckled and went to get changed, leaving Spike on his own in the living room trying to find a way to beat the encryption on the program he was given. He was so focussed on the codes on the screen, he didn't notice Jules returning to the room. She went to sit next to him, looking at the screen and watching his fingers move real fast on the keyboard. She leaned on his shoulder, trying to be 'helpful'.

"Oh, hey, look, I think that line means something," she said, pointing her finger on the screen, trying hard to sound serious and not smiling. "Maybe you can backtrack that line of code to the hacker."

Spike let out a smile with the way she used the technical terms. "There's no hacker, Jules. It's just a high level security firewall that I need to crack so the files can be accessed." He gently took her hand and pushed her slightly away. "You can't see this. It's classified material."

"But…" Jules leaned even more on him, ignoring his warning and pretending to recognize another line of code, grinning slightly. Her head was now half blocking Spike's view of the screen. "That looks familiar. That's the code we found on that hacker last week."

"No, it's not. This encryption is way more sophisticated than that guy's code." Spike tried to get Jules to move to he could see the screen. He used one hand to push her away, since his other hand was slightly trapped under her weight. She easily fought him and he was now just half-heartedly trying to push her, rolling his eyes and laughing a bit. "Jules," he tried to sound stern but the smile on his face clearly betrayed his intent. "I need to work," he added, kissing her head as she finally just settled on his shoulder.

"Okay," she said, chuckling. She stayed quiet, leaning against him, comfortable to just watch him work. There was something about watching Spike being in his element. He was a good cop, there was no doubt about that, but this was what he was really good at. "Five minutes then we'll eat. I bought lasagna from that place you like so we don't need to cook."

"'kay," was all Spike said.

Jules just chuckled. She gave him a kiss on the head before standing up and prepared for dinner. She had a feeling that he'd be asked to crack something and knew that when Spike got so engrossed in something he had interest in, he'd forget everything else. She was hoping once he smelled the lasagna, he'd stop working and eat. She bought it knowing it was his favourite, other than his mother's cooking. She knew forcing him to stop would never work. She smiled when he joined her in the kitchen not five minutes later.

"Smells good."

"Your favourite." Jules gave him his plate and a glass of wine before pushing him back towards the living room.

They ate in the living room while watching TV and talking about the shift Jules had. And Spike didn't touch the computer for the rest of the night.

 _ **End.**_


End file.
